What's come over you
by Emerald Eternity
Summary: A songfic. After Benjamin tells Elizabeth what happened at Fort Wilderness, he tries to sort a few things out. Please r/r!


~*What's come over You*~ 

~*What's come over You*~ 

~*Benjamin's point of View*~

__

Something's missing, something's wrong,

Something's not right where it belongs,

Why am I doubting what I thought I knew,

What's come over you?

Why I had I told her? _Why_ had I told her!? I knew that I shouldn't. I knew that what had happened at Fort Wilderness should never be relayed. Especially not to someone that I loved, and who loved me in return. 

Key word. Love_d._ What did she think of me now? Probably that I'm some barbaric, uncivilized man.

Normally, that wouldn't really matter to me. But Elizabeth…I can't bear to have her think of me that way.

But there was nothing that I could do about it. And that had to be the hardest part. 

__

Where's the laughter, where's that touch,

That made me feel you were in love,

I pray it's just a phase you're going through,

What's come over you?

She wouldn't let me near her. She wouldn't talk to me. Wouldn't smile at me. Wouldn't even _look_ at me. In a way, I'm almost glad that she won't look at me. Because I'm afraid that I would see such anger in her eyes…

And what will happen with Gabriel, my newborn son? What will she tell him about me? Will I have my son turned away from me by the woman that I love?

Those two, and only those two, do I care about what they think of me. The rest of the world could go to hell, for all I cared. But I needed my family. I needed Elizabeth.

__

I can roll with the tide, come in from the rain,

Turn my back to the wind, and stand my share of pain,

But if you don't love me, there's nothing I can do,

What's come over you?

Stay the course, Benjamin. Stay the course. Don't think about it.

But that was beyond difficult. How could I not think about it, when it lurked in every shadow? In every part of my life? I couldn't ignore it. That would be just plain impossible.

And what could I do about it? Nothing. Not if she wouldn't let me near her. God, I wished to just take her in my arms and make her see…make her see that I'm _not_ barbaric! Make her see that it was done out of anger. That I would never do it again!

I can hear myself laugh bitterly. Me, Benjamin Martin, working myself up into a craze over what a woman thought about me.

__

All these memories of all those times

Make it so hard to say goodbye,

To all those dreams we shared that won't come true,

What's come over you?

Was she really afraid of me? And if she was, why? Did she think I'd actually _hurt _her?

I guess it must have come as a shock. I guess she must have thought that she knew everything about me. And then out comes my violent, raging, killing side.

God, if only I had known…if I had only known that I would have told her everything, I wouldn't have drank so much! I really had to keep myself under control. Lord only knows what other secrets I would divulge if I got drunk again.

And yet, it was she who asked what had happened. She must have really wanted an answer.

I guess the answer she got to her persistent questioning wasn't exactly what she had thought it would be.

__

I can roll with the tide, come in from the rain,

Turn my back to the wind, and stand my share of pain,

But if you don't love me, there's nothing I can do,

What's come over you?

I wished so badly that I could just force her to see…

But I couldn't. We were both strong willed people, with minds of our own. If we were to work things out, she would have to come to me. Because she obviously won't let _me_ go to _her._

I can hear myself sigh. Oh, Elizabeth…what's come over you? Me, I guess. The knowledge of what I can really be like. 

Well, I would have to be patient.

Me? _Patient?_ I guess it's possible…

But then, where Elizabeth is concerned, anything is possible…

_What's come over you?_

THE END.

Okay, so Benjamin might have been just a _little_ bit out of character. But I tried my best, and I hope that you guys like it! Please review!

Emerald Eternity


End file.
